Mi Amigo y la Bestia
by dientesblancos
Summary: Kurt se niega a permitir que su mejor amigo se enamore de alguien como Sebastian Smythe. (POV Kurt, Chandler/Sebastian)


**N/A:** Puede tomarse como 'secuela' de un oneshot que escribí hace un tiempo, **"El Nuevo Mejor Amigo"**, pero no es necesario leerlo para leer este. Solo comento que mi caracterización de Chandler esta en base a como lo hice en ese oneshot.  
**POV **de** Kurt**, **Klaine** de fondo pero principalmente **Chandler/Sebastian**, porque quería probar esta combinación extraña.

* * *

Desde que ambos se reencontraran en Nueva York, Kurt y Chandler han sido de los mejores amigos. Fue en un principio un tanto problemático debido a las dudas de Blaine, pero tras conocerlo, el chico se dio cuenta que nunca había tenido porque preocuparse.

En un fin de semana largo, el par de amigos, junto a Rachel y Santana, deciden regresar a Lima a visitar a sus respectivas familias, siendo todos originarios de allí.

Kurt pensaba que esta sería una tranquila visita como todas las demás. Pasar tiempo con su padre y su madrastra, salidas con Blaine, visitar a los chicos de McKinley… _nunca previó que algo como lo siguiente ocurriría. _

Habían llegado hace un par de horas, y Kurt, junto a Chandler, ya se habían reunido con Blaine para tomar un café en el Lima Bean. Estaban charlando de las últimas semanas de escuela, los dramas en Ohio y la nueva serie que Chandler había descargado de torrent (sobre la que no podía callarse)… cuando de pronto Sebastian apareció frente a ellos.

Hacía tiempo que él y Kurt tenían un cese al fuego. Sebastian insistía que había cambiado sus viejos hábitos, y ahora que él y Blaine eran _tan solo amigos_, Kurt tenía esta falsa sensación de seguridad de que el sujeto no les causaría ninguna molestia. _Error_.

\- ¡Blainers! - Dijo entusiasmado, y luego miro a Kurt. - _Hummel_… que extraño verlos juntos aquí de nuevo. - Y sus ojos se movieron de manera peligrosa hacia Chandler. - ¿Y quién es el _mono cuatro ojos_? -

Kurt y Blaine fruncieron el ceño de inmediato. Kurt abrió la boca para decir algo y defender a su amigo, pero Chandler ya se había adelantado. El rubio se había parado de su asiento, y ofrecido su mano a Sebastian con una gran sonrisa feliz, como si el comentario no le hubiera resultado ofensivo.

\- ¡Jajaja, soy Chandler Kiehl! - Se presentó con entusiasmo. Y antes que Sebastian pudiera reaccionar, Chandler ya le estaba tomando la mano con fuerza y la movía de arriba abajo como un saludo exagerado. - ¡Tu eres el gran Sebastian! ¡Me han dicho mucho sobre ti, pero no dijeron que eras tan gracioso! ¡Mono cuatro ojos, eso sí que es ingenioso! -

Sebastian, con su brazo aturdido, lo quedó mirando confundido, sin entender si el sujeto iba _en serio_. Pronto pareció darse cuenta que el rubio no le estaba tomando el pelo, y una sonrisa peligrosa se deslizó por sus labios. Esa sonrisa que Kurt conocía muy bien, después de meses de haber sido el blanco de burlas de Sebastian Smythe.

\- _Wow_, y Blaine se olvido de decirme que ahora se asociaba con_ rubios descerebrados_… -

\- ¡Sebastian! - Exclamó Blaine enojado, y miro a su amigo obligándolo a que se detenga. Sebastian se mordió el labio, sabiendo muy bien que había estado mal, pero sin embargo no había podido contenerse.

De todas maneras Chandler volvió a reír, causando la sorpresa de todos, y que Kurt se diera una palmada en la cara.

\- ¡Jajajaja, eres increíble! ¡Como se te ocurren esas cosas! -

_Así era Chandler_, se lamentó Kurt en su cabeza. Ni siquiera lo hacía a propósito, pero siempre le daba el pie a los demás para que lo usarán como objeto de burla.

Sebastian acabó sentándose con ellos, y torturando a Chandler con comentarios ofensivos toda la tarde.

Lo peor era que cada vez que Kurt intentaba defenderlo, el rubio, que no podía ser otra cosa que tonto, insistía que _"Sebastian solo está jugando Kurtie, ¡no te lo tomes en serio!"_

_Y claro que Sebastian estaba jugando_, todo era un juego para él, pero no por eso tenían que tolerarlo. Y era algo muy cierto sobre Kurt, que prefería que se metieran con el mismo, más que con sus amigos. Sobre todo con Chandler, que por alguna extraña razón jamás se tomaba los insultos hacia él mismo con seriedad.

Fue como sacarse un peso de encima, cuando Sebastian dijo que debía marcharse. Blaine insistió en acompañarlo hasta su auto, seguro con la intención de quejarse por su comportamiento. Pero cuando se levantaban de sus asientos, Chandler exclamó…

\- ¡Por qué no vamos todos esta noche a Scandals! ¡Hace como un año que no voy allí! -

\- No pensé que los chimpancés fueran a esa clase de lugares. - Respondió Sebastian, de pronto con interés, ganándose un codazo de Blaine.

\- ¡Claro que sí! Yo soy el que nunca te ha visto allí bombón… - Y le guiño un ojo, para volver a reír.

Kurt suspiro, y estaba a punto de decirle a Chandler que "lo dejarán para otro día", pero Sebastian intervino rápido.

\- Entonces te veré allí esta noche, _cuatro ojos._ \- Le respondió con una sonrisa.

Kurt y Blaine tuvieron que acceder a ir también… porque _ni muertos _dejaban a Chandler solo con Sebastían en aquella discoteca.

Cuando Kurt y Chandler quedaron solos, el primero reacciono de inmediato.

\- ¿¡Pero qué crees que estás haciendo!? - Le exclamó, dándole un golpe en la cabeza con la Vogue sobre la mesa.

\- ¡Auch! ¡Esa revista está muy pesada! - Se acaricio la cabeza, y vio a Kurt con ojos de cachorrito. - Pero es que Kurt… Sebastian es muy lindo… -

\- Muy…. muy lindo… - Kurt se puso las manos sobre las sienes. - Estas diciendo que Sebastian Smythe es_ LINDO_. -

\- ¡Super lindo! - Enfatizó. - ¡Y gracioso! ¡Y simpático! Lo criticaste tantas veces que nunca pensé que sería así…

\- Por favor Chandler, _dime que no te gusta Sebastian_. -

\- No te lo diré si no quieres. -

\- ¡CHANDLER, POR EL AMOR DE GAGA! - Kurt apretó las manos fuertes sobre la mesa. - ¡No te permito que vayas detrás del suricato Smythe! ¡Menos después de cómo te trató esta tarde! -

Chandler se encogió sobre el asiento, con una mueca en la cara muy parecida a un puchero.

\- Estas exagerando… - Dijo en voz baja. - Además no dijo nada malo, solo estábamos coqueteando… -

\- _Insultar no es lo mismo que coquetear_, Chand… - Y recostó su cabeza derrotado sobre la mesa. - ¿No puedes buscarte a alguien diferente? -

\- Soy un hombre adulto Kurt, puedo tomar mis propias decisiones. -

El problema era que Chandler no actuaba como un "hombre adulto" la mayor parte del tiempo, y eso hacía que Kurt dudará de su juicio.

Pero por más que Kurt le dijera en ese momento "haz lo que quieras, después no vengas llorando conmigo", sabía muy bien que sería el primero en consolar a su amigo después de que Sebastian lo usará y lo dejará tirado en la calle. Todo culpa de su serio complejo de ser _la mamá_ de su grupo de amigos.

Pero eso solo pasaría, _a menos que pudiera evitarlo_.

* * *

Horas antes de encontrarse en Scandals, Kurt toco el timbre de la casa de Chandler, siendo bien recibido por sus cinco hermanas y su madre. La familia del rubio era muy escandalosa pero llena de amor, repleta de mujeres excepto por nuestro querido Chandler_, "el hombre de la casa"._

\- ¡Kurt, viniste temprano! - Exclamó y cerró la puerta de su cuarto con llave, para que ninguna de sus hermanas entrara a husmear. Tras ello grito detrás de la mader_a "¡Es Kurt mamá! Por última vez ¡no es mi novio!"_ y suspiraba con hastío… cosa que le resultaba divertida de ver en Chandler: por fin sintiéndose fastidiado por otra persona.

\- Bueno, viendo las circunstancias en las que estamos, no puedo permitir que vayas vestido así a Scandals. -

Señalo con su mano de arriba abajo a Chandler. Sus jeans estaban rotos y eran demasiado grandes para sus piernas. Traía una camiseta de _La Hora de la Aventura_, y un gorro viejo de invierno que lo hacía lucir como un vagabundo.

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo? ¡Esta es mi mejor camiseta! -

Kurt suspiró, rendido nuevamente. Pero necesitaba que esta noche Chandler se consiguiera una pareja mucho mejor que Sebastian, y no iba a lograrlo vestido de esa manera.

De repente desplegó el bolso que había traído, donde se haya prácticamente un guardarropas entero, sumado a otros productos de estética personal.

\- ¡Wo-wo-wo! ¿¡Enserio quieres jugar a _"Cámbiame el look" _ahora!? -

\- ¡Es una emergencia Chandler! No vas a conquistar a nadie con tu look de Hot Topic, _¿Acaso no quieres que Sebastian se fije en ti? _-

Con eso dio en el blanco, y Chandler accedió a que su amigo posara sus elegantes garras sobre él.

Lo más difícil fue hacer que aquellos pantalones ajustados pasaran por sus piernas sin que Chandler gritara como si lo estuvieran asfixiando.

Pero al terminar el proceso, Kurt había convertido a su amigo en un galán listo para conquistar, con chaqueta de cuero encima, cabello peinado hacia arriba y lentes de contacto no tan llamativos como esas gafas nerd que acostumbraba usar.

Era perfecto… si solo Chandler quitara esa expresión de incomodidad.

\- No estoy seguro de esto Kurt… - Y esa mirada de cachorrito lo hizo desistir.

\- _Esta bien_. Puedes llevar los _anteojos_. -

Y feliz el rubio se quito los lentes de contacto.

Una vez que Blaine los pasó a buscar, partieron hacia _Scandals_. Blaine le aseguro a Kurt que había hablado con Sebastian y que no volvería a pasar lo de la tarde… pero nadie podía culpar a Kurt por tener sus dudas.

Smythe los esperaba adentro con su sonrisa confiada y una cerveza en su mano. A Chandler se lo veía un poco nervioso, y sus manos temblaban con excitación sujetándose del brazo de Kurt y susurrándole muy fuerte en el oído _"¡Allí esta Kurt! ¡Es él! ¡Si vino!"._ Kurt solo quería sacarle ese entusiasmo a golpes.

Sebastian los saludo como había hecho esa tarde, empezando amistosamente por Blaine, luego un reconocimiento frío hacia Kurt y luego miro de arriba abajo a Chandler y dejo salir un silbido.

\- Mira _cuatro ojos_, no te veía del estilo de pantalones ajustados. Casi me engañaste con tu sexualidad esta tarde. -

Chandler rió como un enamorado idiota.

\- Jajajaja, ¡Kurt me dio una mano! -

Sebastían se tapo la boca con la mano, conteniendo una risa.

\- Se nota. - Comento con descaro, echándole una mirada a Kurt, que hizo que el chico frunciera el ceño.

_¿¡Qué tenía de malo como había vestido a Chandler!? _

Ok, este es Sebastian, _no dejes que te provoque Kurt. _

\- Necesito un trago. - Declaro, posicionándose sobre la barra.

Y un trago se hicieron dos, tres y cuatro. Blaine no tuvo oportunidad de detenerlo, porque él mismo no podía contenerse a las bebidas de colores, y pronto estaba tan borracho como su novio. Pasaron la noche bailando juntos, y apretándose sobre las paredes dándose besos acalorados.

Ya era tarde cuando recordó que había perdido de vista a Chandler desde hace horas. Movió la cabeza desde el hombro de Blaine para buscar a su amigo con la mirada, pero estaba tan nublada que no podía distinguir bien a las personas.

Sintió a lo lejos una pelea, vio el amontonamiento de gente y luego una cabecita rubia familiar adentrándose entre ellos a los gritos.

_¿Quién era?_ No podía recordar… y Blaine estaba tan mareado que tampoco le importaba demasiado.

Despertaron al día siguiente en la casa de Blaine.

Tras cinco minutos de resaca de recién despertado, se levanto bruscamente de la cama.

\- ¡CHANDLER! Dios mío Blaine… ¡DEJAMOS A CHANDLER SOLO CON SEBASTIAN! -

\- _¿Ajashsmasmas…? _\- Blaine balbuceo confundido bajo la almohada.

Kurt corrió hasta su celular y llamó a su amigo con el corazón en el cuello. Pero Chandler no respondió.

_NO. _

Por favor todo menos que se haya acostado con Sebastian.

Fue inútil sacar a Blaine de la cama, así que se vistió rápidamente y partió hacia la casa de Chandler.

\- Oh, Kurt… ¿Te encuentras bien? Te ves… horrible. - Dijo preocupada Melody, la madre de Chandler, cuando esta le abrió la puerta.  
\- Si señora Kiehl… solo… una mala noche… ¿Chandler esta aquí…? -  
\- Oh sí, no sé a qué hora llegaron ustedes joven ayer a la noche… pero no ha querido bajar a desayunar. -

La tan comprensiva y gentil Sra Kiehl lo dejó pasar, y le pidió que le subiera una bandeja con desayuno a su hijo, el cual apostaba que había bebido demasiado anoche.

Pero cuando Chandler abrió la habitación de su cuarto para que Kurt entrara, al chico se le cayó la bandeja de las manos.

Chandler lo entro rápidamente antes que pudiera gritar.

El rubio tenía un gran moretón rodeando su ojo izquierdo, y uno de los vidrios de de sus lentes estaba rajado.

\- Que bueno que viniste Kurt, ¡Tienes que ayudarme a cubrir esto! Mamá no va a creerme que "solo me caí". -

\- ¡¿Qué te paso?! - Exclamó Kurt totalmente exaltado. - ¡Dime que no fue Sebastian! -

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no! -

\- ¡Dime que no intento aprovecharse de ti! -

\- ¡Kurt, dios mío! -

\- ¡Ay dios, te deje solo con Sebastian, jamás me lo perdonare! -

\- ¡KURT! -

Chandler lo sentó, y lo obligó a beber agua para calmarse. Tras ello tomo aire y le contó lo que había sucedido.

Kurt y Blaine habían desaparecido, y aunque Chandler bailo unos buenos 15 minutos con Sebastian, el sujeto pronto tomó interés en otras personas. Chandler podía jurar que intentaba provocarlo, quizás era su imaginación, pero tampoco le parecía cortés ir a interrumpirlo cuando estaba con otras personas. Así que se hizo amigo del cantinero, con quien hablo buena parte de la noche, además de una pareja de lesbianas con las que intercambio números de teléfono.  
Siempre su mirada se volvía hacia Sebastian, quien no dejaba de beber y bailar tan seductoramente con los muchachos que se le acercaban. Fue en uno de esos vistazos que noto que el nuevo compañero de Sebastian se estaba propasando un poco… y pudo detectar justo el momento en que el chico arrojaba un insulto para denigrarlo. El sujeto no se lo tomo para nada bien y tomo a Sebastian de la ropa, causando que la multitud se cerrara alrededor de ellos esperando una pelea.  
Chandler frunció el ceño y no pudo contenerse. Corrió hacia allá gritando y separó al hombre de un muy borracho Sebastian que apenas pudo mantenerse en pie.

_"¡No te metas rubio! ¡Esto es entre la rata y yo!"_

_"¡No sé qué es lo que ocurrió, pero no voy a dejar que lo golpees!" _

Chandler recibió un golpe en la cara del otro sujeto, intentando detener su paso hacia Sebastian, sus anteojos cayeron al suelo rayándose uno de los vidrios. A continuación, Chandler reacciono impulsivamente y le dio una patada entre las piernas al sujeto.

\- ¿¡Pateaste a un hombre en los genitales!? - Kurt lo miraba con total asombro. - ¡¿TU?! -

\- Ya, ya… ¡No sé ni por qué lo hice! ¡Estaba muy enojado! -

\- ¡Cómo es que me perdí eso! -

\- _Ya_, me estas _avergonzando._ -

Tras ello Chandler tomó rápido sus anteojos, levanto al mareado Sebastian, y se lo llevó huyendo hacia afuera, antes que el otro sujeto pudiera levantarse o que la seguridad los sacara a patadas.

Afuera, Sebastian, que estaba realmente destruido, vomito en la calle salpicando los zapatos que Kurt le había prestado a Chandler, mientras este lo sostenía, y le acariciaba el cabello. Tras ello Chandler llamó a un taxi que pasaba, y acompaño a Sebastian hasta la puerta de su casa en Westerville. Llevó a Sebastian hasta su cama, y dejó las llaves que había encontrado en su pantalón en el buzón del correo.  
El problema es que, tras pagar el taxi hasta aquella zona se había quedado sin dinero para volver a Lima, entonces tuvo que hacer dedo en la carretera y tuvo la fortuna que un grupo de chicas que volvían de una fiesta accedieron a dejarlo en el Mcdonalds más cercano a su casa.

\- Espera… déjame que te entienda a bien…. recibiste un golpe para salvar a Sebastian, luego vomito sobre _MIS ZAPATOS _y lo llevaste en taxi hasta WESTERVILLE, cuando tu vives en otra ciudad, y encima pagaste_ tú_. Y luego hiciste dedo en la carretera a _las 4 DE LA MAÑANA_ para que te dejaran en el Mcdonalds que queda a _20 MINUTOS _de caminata a pie hasta tu casa…. -

\- Jaja, ¡Sí! ¡Exacto! -

\- ¡¿Estás completamente fuera de tu cabeza?! ¡Sabes todo lo que te podría haber ocurrido! ¡Por qué no lo dejaste solo en ese taxi! -

\- ¡No podía dejarlo solo! ¿Y si el taxista le hacía algo? ¡Tú no viste el estado en que estaba! -

\- ¡Es su culpa por haberse intoxicado tanto! ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¡Completamente solo en Westerville, pidiéndole aventón a unos extraños! ¡Te podrían haber raptado! -

\- Kurt, no seas exagerado. -

\- ¡¿EXAGERADO?! ¡¿YO?! _¡VOMITO MIS ZAPATOS! _-

Kurt se golpeo la cabeza contra la pared.

Hubiera preferido que Chandler se acostara con Sebastian, al menos no hubiera pasado la noche vagando solo por Ohio con desconocidos.

Chandler tuvo que admitirle a su madre que había estado en una pelea en la noche y había roto sus gafas. La Sra Kiehl era atemorizante cuando se enojaba, y luego de gritarle media hora a su hijo, lo abrazo por su valentía. El resto de la historia decidieron obviarla, no querían darle un paro cardíaco a la pobre mujer.

Estaban tomando té en la cocina, cuando vieron desde el vidrio del ventanal como un auto caro se estacionaba en el jardín delantero. De él salió Sebastian, sorprendentemente bastante entero para el estado en que Chandler lo había descripto ayer.

Ambos, desde la cocina, se preguntaron_ cómo _y_ por qué _estaba aquí, pero Kurt no pudo hacer nada, porque ante su asombro Chandler se había levantado de su asiento.  
\- Ire yo. - Le dijo, obligándolo a quedarse sentado.

Pero cuando Chandler salió, Kurt obviamente abrió la ventana para ver si podía oírlos.

\- ¡Hey! - Lo saludo entusiasmado Chandler, como si no tuviera mitad de la cara de color morado.  
Sebastian observó el golpe aplacado, e incluso mostro sorpresa ante la actitud del rubio, después de todo lo que había pasado ayer.  
\- Hey… - Respondió, rascándose la nuca. - Blaine me dijo que vivías aquí… oye, _por lo de ayer_, yo quería agradecerte… -  
Chandler pestañeó, y luego sonrió de una manera cálida y comprensiva.  
\- ¡Oye, está bien! ¡Todos te hubieran defendido de ese grandulón! -  
\- No es solo eso…- Insistió Sebastian. - Aunque, no debiste involucrarte en esa pelea pero… después… - Y suspiro. Desde la ventana Kurt estaba seguro que jamás había visto a Sebastian lucir tan indefenso. - Nunca nadie me había llevado hasta mi casa, _sin querer nada a cambio_… yo estaba realmente destruido, y me llevaste hasta mi cama y te marchaste… no entiendo por qué lo hiciste. -  
Chandler lo miro confundido por unos instantes. Pero luego, esa sonrisa tan serena y gentil estaba de vuelta en su rostro… y en un acto completamente extraño para un joven de su edad en esta época, tomo la mano de Sebastian y le dio un beso en el dorso de ella.

\- _Valía la pena hacerlo por ti._ -

Kurt cerró la ventana, sintiéndose intruso en el momento que estaba presenciando. Juró ver desde lejos a Sebastian sonrojándose, y luego sacando su celular del bolsillo para pedirle el suyo a Chandler.

_¿Quién podría haberlo predicho?_

* * *

Tras terminar las clases de secundaria, Blaine se mudo a vivir con Kurt y sus amigos a Nueva York. La vida continuó, con sus felicidades y sus dramas, y pronto se habían olvidado del episodio que había ocurrido aquella vez en Scandals.

Llevaba para este día una semana desde que no hablaba con Chandler, lo cual era extraño, pero lo culpaba completamente a los trabajos universitarios que le daban a su amigo en NYU.

Fue caminando por la _Quinta Avenida, _que Kurt se topó con algo que lo hizo detenerse por la sorpresa.

_Chandler Kiehl caminando por las calles de Nueva York, de la mano de Sebastian Smythe._

Había escuchado que el par tenía una amistad a larga distancia por mensajes de texto, peor nunca creyó que después de un par de meses los encontraría en esta situación. Ni siquiera le habían dicho que Sebastian se había mudado a esta ciudad.

Los persiguió un par de cuadras, admirando con detención la manera en la que se comportaban. Sebastian era el mismo de siempre, con sus comentarios groseros, y actitud narcisista, pero sin embargo iba de la mano de Chandler, y ese_ gesto_ era increíblemente extraño para todo lo que Kurt creía sobre él.  
Vio que Chandler detenía un vendedor de la calle para comprarle un flor, y regalársela a Sebastian. Y este miraba hacia un lado, y hacía un comentario sobre lo "asquerosamente cursi" que era el rubio. Pero sin embargo la acepto, y siguió caminando con ella en su otra mano.

Era tan adorable que Kurt juraba que podría seguir viéndolos toda la tarde. Pero siguió con su camino, dejándolos continuar en paz con lo que parecía ser una de sus primeras citas.

Después de todo, al día siguiente llamaría a Chandler y lo atosigaría en preguntas hasta que le contara todo al respecto.

Mientras tanto, volviendo a su departamento, pensaba que todos debían aprender a ser más como Chandler, gentiles y caballerosos, y poder ver el lado bueno en las personas, por más que a primera vista pareciese inexistente.


End file.
